falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanta Free Republic
Emerging from the ruins of pre-war Atlanta, the Atlanta Free Republic is a totalitarian state effectively controlled by its military. The Free Republic was in turn born from revolution, replacing the previous, despotic Atlanta Confederation, which was built on the back of slavery and an entrenched nobility. History The Great War and its aftermath (2077-2130) Like the rest of the world, Atlanta was devastated in the Great War, scorched by nuclear fire. Most of its population were killed, with half of the city reduced to rubble in the initial conflagration. The few survivors tried to flee the city, with many of them instead succumbing to disease, starvation radiation fallout, the black rain or, sadly often, each other. Fear and mistrust became common within the decimated population, which saw it splinter into isolated communities. Many of these would eventually evolve into tribal groups. The fallen city remained abandoned for decades. Only the bravest, most desperate or most foolhardy would venture into it for whatever reason. Most of those died, either at the hands of ghouls, from radiation poisoning, or from any number of a myriad hazards within the ruins. Many of the tribals came to see the place as cursed, and chose to avoid it. Over time, settlements, both tribals and homesteaders, would grow up around the ruins, but few dared to get close to it. It was not until the late 2120s, nearly fifty years after the war, that the radiation died down enough to make the city safe to enter, and that was still discounting its many other hazards. Slowly, the ruins began to draw in scavengers and prospectors looking for pre-war tech or valuables, or even records of the past, that might be valuable to the emergent cultures. Drawing on the lessons of the past, these groups were usually better organized than simply lone wanderers, and better equipped to deal with the obstacles in their way. At first, these expeditions were usually objective based and directed, not lingering too long within the ruins. However, as the wealth that the ruins offered became more and more apparent, these expeditions became broader and more involved, with many setting up base camps to work from, or rally to if the worst came to the worst. The first permanent settlement within the ruins was established in 2130, set up inside an intact and fortified pre-war library. Growth and division (2130-2170) This settlement would not remain alone for long. News began to spread of its existence, drawing others into the city. Many of these came to try their own luck with the ruins, hoping for some significant find. Others came simply looking for their own space to live, seeing the city as a way to build a new life and carve out their own space. An outbreak of internecine warfare between a number of tribal groups and homesteaders in the 2130s accelerated the process, as many fled into the ruins of the city in order to find their own space to live away from the fighting. Within a decade, Atlanta was home to numerous communities. Most of these were small, covering little more than a city block, and often widely separated from each other. Distance wasn’t the only thing dividing them, as much of the city had been over-run with wild animals, mutated creatures, ghouls and other hazards over the years. Not all of these settlers were begnin by any stretch either. Raiders were among those who took up residence in the city, preying on the other settlers around them. No central authority existed within the city, and no one settlement proved to have any prominence over the other. The result was that conflicts became commonplace within the city, as different groups fought with each other. Many of these problems came from conflicts over resources, pre-war technology or scavenging rights to particular locations. In other cases, they preyed on each other for survival or to establish control. Some had inherited conflicts from outside the city that simply carried over into the new environment. The outcome was that while the city now boasted numerous settlements and other communities, there was no cooperation between them. Instead, it would spend four decades locked in low-level battles between its population. These conflicts served little purpose other than to sow mistrust and prevent any one group from rising to prominence, or even forming meaningful alliances. It was not until the arrival of outside intervention that any semblance of peace would come to the city, and that was at a hefty price. Invasion and unification (2170-2189) Originally starting out as pre-war survivalist commune, the Georgia Hills Confederacy had quietly grown in power and prominence over the decades. While the tribals and the inhabitants of Atlanta had fought among themselves, the leaders of the Confederacy had spent their time quietly amassing power and resources in isolation. While they had their own share of problems (including several famines and a civil war in the 2140s), the Confederacy’s leaders remained confident for their own future. Their biggest boost came in 2170 when a Confederacy scouting force stumbled into a cache of pre-war military weapons, likely left behind by a National Guard unit after the Great War. These weapons were far ahead of those used by the Tribals and other groups in and around Atlanta, giving the Confederacy a considerable technological edge. With this new arsenal at their disposal, the Confederacy’s leader, General Jackson Longstreet, announced a bold vision for the future. The Confederacy would take the city and make it their own, and build their own empire. Besides their weapons, the Confederacy had been quietly building up an army from its people. Better trained and organised then the tribals and raiders that they targeted, the Confederacy Army was now bolstered by the presence of automatic rifles and even energy weapons that they had recovered. Strict discipline (including harsh punishments for failure) and rewards for loyalty and performance ensured that morale remained high. Despite these advantages, however, the Confederacy moved slowly and cautiously towards Atlanta, careful not to overstretch themselves or bite off more than they could handle at once. Instead, they picked off communities one by one, bringing them down with superior skill, organisation and firepower. The survivors of the conquered communities were enslaved, and put to work to serve the Confederacy. This slow and methodical approach enabled the Confederacy to pluck off its disorganised, factitious foes at their leisure, all the while creating a steady supply chain to support their advance. While the Confederacy had suffered losses and setbacks in their campaign thus far, there was no question of their success. Confident that they were ready, Longstreet ordered his troops to enter Atlanta proper and bring the city under their control. The army took a deliberate, divide and conquer approach, singling out and crushing each independent community in turn. As expected, the other settlements refused to work with each other, divided by decades of mistrust while also not quite understanding what they faced. Even with these advantages, the campaign for Atlanta was by no means an easy one. Despite the Confederacy’s advantages, their enemies still knew the city better than they did, allowing them to dig in and use what they could to defend themselves. Other hazards also slowed their advance, as wild creatures proved to be as much a risk as enemy fire. On numerous occasions, the Confederacy was forced to conscript troops from their conquered peoples, using them as cannon fodder against enemy defences. In April 2189, the last organised settlement in Atlanta fell to the confederacy. General Longstreet declared himself the president of the newly formed Atlanta Confederacy, proclaiming it to be an ‘empire of humanity in a sea of filth’. The Confederacy (2189-2246) Having conquered the city, the Confederacy now set about solidifying their rule and building an empire. Their first move was a mass relocation of their population and infrastructure from their hill forts to their new home in Atlanta, effectively abandoning the hinterlands that had shielded them for over a century. Instead, their new home would be supported by the homesteads and settlements that the Confederacy had conquered, who would give a portion of their output to the city, or else suffer the consequences. The creation of the Confederacy saw a reorganisation of the existing political structure, in essence building a caste-based society. At the pinnacle of the new power structure was what came to be called the nobility, a patriarchal ruling class who controlled all the power and wealth within the new state, including the President-General himself. Below them was an administrative class, who did most of the day to day management of the society. This included the wives of the nobles, who by the simple default of who they were married to wielded considerable wealth and power. Below them was the military, which was in turn divided up into units controlled directly by the President-General and ‘private’ commands belonging to the nobles. This arrangement was intended to foster some degree of responsibility onto them, while also preventing any one noble from amassing enough power to overthrow the government. Finally, the vast majority of the population were slaves, owned either by a noble, an administrator or by the state outright. Unable to own property on their own and with no real rights, the slave class existed at the whim of the nobility. They performed the bulk of the labor within the new society, including farming, construction and so on. And while they made the Confederacy’s society function, they gained no benefit from it at all. While these conditions bred considerable resentment, the presence of the military also prevented them from acting (at least, initially). At the same time, it was possible for a slave to join the military, but to do so they first needed permission from their owner. Having rebuilt their society, the Confederacy felt that they needed a city to match. Realising that occupying all of Atlanta was impractical, the Confederacy opted to demarcate a portion of the city that they claimed as their own. This district included a considerable number of intact pre-war buildings that became the seats of power for the new leadership and nobility. To protect the people (and keep the slaves in), the government began work on a fortified wall, built from salvaged materials from the city. A chance discovery in 2198 would completely change the direction of the Confederacy’s future. Then President-General Stuart learned of a community in a secluded location built around a Vault-Tec Vault and populated by the descendants of its dwellers. He saw the potential in such a group, figuring that they would likely be better educated than the average wastelander, and possess skills and knowledge that his own people lacked. After his scouts confirmed the existence of this community, Stuart ordered an attack to capture as many of them as possible. This move proved to be only partially successful; while the Confederacy captured a portion of the population, the bulk managed to escape, having apparently prepared for this eventuality. None the less, Stuart was pleased with his prizes and the skills they possessed, and immediately put them to work on building his new city. Additional raids netted even more dwellers, adding to the pool of skilled labour. The Vault Dwellers proved to be worth the effort taken to capture them. While still slaves, they were treated better than the vast majority and given incentives to go to work. Under their control, the reconstruction of Atlanta blossomed into something far greater than originally envisioned. Water purifiers, generators and other amenities were constructed to provide the populace with a much higher standard of living then they had possessed in generations. The walls grew from ramshackle constructions into powerful, purpose-built fortifications, a strong deterrent against attack. Several of these Vault Dwellers would eventually rise to becoming full citizens, taking their place in the administrator class and helping to oversee the continued reconstruction of the city. Seeing how well this had worked out for him, Stuart ordered more raids against other wasteland communities. These were aimed at taking more slaves, helping to maintain the population while also weakening those that would oppose them. Over the years, these attacks would capture a number of the Vault 62 descendants, who became prizes for the nobility. They also would plant the seeds of the Confederacy’s eventual downfall. Uprisings and War (2246-2262) For decades, the Confederacy’s rule over the city was stable and unmovable, but hardly peaceful. Time and time again, they would face rebellions from elements of the slave population, and time and time again they would have to be violently put down. The worst of these came in 2246, when nearly a third of city fell under the control of the rebels, who had managed to arm themselves with weapons stolen from Militia arsenals. While the rebellion was eventually put down, it was not before portions of the city had burned and a number of the nobles had been killed. A few of the rebellions’ leaders were captured alive, only to be executed in a public display in the stadium. While they were so focused on maintaining internal law and order, the Confederacy managed to miss the rise of its greatest threat to date. Silas Haydon was a recent arrival to the region who found a situation ripe for exploitation. While he had done his best to obscure his origins, it was clear that he had military experience and was a skilled planner and tactician. Decades of attacks from the Confederacy had created a sea of resentment among homesteaders, tribals and the Vault 62 descendants (who themselves had integrated into the tribals while maintaining their identity and knowledge). All of them hated the Confederacy and all wanted to bring it down, but no one group had the power to do such. Starting in early 2260, using his personal charisma and clear military past, Haydon moved among these groups, building up a quiet base of support. He sold them on the idea of revenge against the Confederacy, using a unified military under his control to bring them down. This notion found popular support, with groups pledging their support to his cause; many as much to bring down their enemy as to not appear weak in the face of their other rivals. Appointing himself their leader, Haydon sealed command of this force with his (secret) marriage to Caddy Clearwater, the daughter of a prominent regional tribal leader. In 2261, Silas lead his warband in attacks on the Confederacy’s outer holdings. These attacks struck them by surprise, as the Confederacy’s army had grown lax over the years and simply did not expect to be facing a large, well-organised and well-led enemy force. They were too used to simply overwhelming their weaker, less-equipped opponents that they didn’t know how to respond. Many of Silas’ early victories were shockingly one-sided as a result, with the Confederacy militia simply unable to respond in a meaningful manner. Expeditions to try and root out Silas and his force instead turned into bloody ambushes, costing the militia troops and equipment for very little gain. The militia tried to regroup, only to face a new problem. Another slave uprising began within the city, this one being backed by Silas. Smugglers allied with him were providing the rebels with weapons and equipment (much of it taken from the militia), in exchange for information and promises of cooperation. Few inside the city questioned his motivations, instead seeing him as being a liberator of the people with the same goals as they had, in the overthrow of a corrupt nobility and inequitable system. Wracked with problems within their city and an army at their gates, many of the nobles panicked, afraid for their fates. Rather than helping protect their city, many had their personal guards redeployed to protect them and their personal estates. Fearing that their inaction would cost them the city, President-General Lee was forced to order them into action, declaring that any noble who held back their forces would be seen as a traitor. At the same time, Silas was continuing to move in, surrounding the city on three sides. Not only had many of the Confederacy’s outposts fallen before him, but in many cases, the farms and other settlements he had attacked had willingly joined him, throwing their support behind a man they saw as their liberator. The Confederacy’s army proved to be ineffective, with their commanders more focused on earning favour with their patron nobles then looking after the city as a whole. After only a short pause for winter, Silas reached the gates of the city in early 2262. Acting in coordination with his force, the rebels seized control of two of the key crossings, allowing Silas to enter the city and march on the palace. The remaining militia forces dug in for a desperate last stand, hoping to turn Silas back or at least contain him. However, hamstrung by ineffective leadership and the constant fighting, they instead found themselves being surrounded and either captured or killed. For their part, the Nobles fell back to the presidential palace, fortifying it while trying to protect their own lives. After two weeks of house-to-house fighting, Silas and his men entered the palace, capturing President-General Lee and most of his inner circle. Lee was personally executed by Silas, with his body being strung up from the palace flagpole. As a way to ensure the favour of his supporters, Silas then turned the remaining nobles over to the rebels to face their summary judgement. To a man they were lynched by the mobs; some were mutilated and even castrated first, and more than one died with his own severed genitals stuffed in his mouth. The Republic (2262-2287) Having eliminated the leadership, Silas declared that the Confederacy was dead. In its place, he created a new state, the Atlanta Free Republic. The leadership of this new order was made up of Silas and his supporters who had lead the assault on the Confederacy. The birth of his daughter Scarlett in late 2262 helped cement his alliance with the Tribals that formed a key part of his new order. His first act as leader was to abolish slavery, and grant full citizenship to those who had been suffering under the Confederacy’s leadership. This move was immediately celebrated amongst the now former slaves, even though it actually meant that little had changed. Having previously owned nothing, many of them now had no homes, jobs or wealth of their own. To oversee what he called the ‘transition’ to a new government and away from a slave-based economy, Silas set up a provisional council that would serve to dismantle the old systems, redistribute wealth and create a functional system on the other side. Much of the council was made up of those who were personally loyal to him, chiefly the former leadership of his warband. While they did move to actually redress the city’s problem to a degree, there was a certain level of inertia that came from trying to dismantle a system that had been in place for seven decades, especially after undercutting its economic foundations and eliminating its entire ruling class. The result was that change came slowly. Most of the former slaves remained poor, now living on minimal wages and often being paid directly in rations. The administrative class (save for those that had been killed for whatever reason) largely stayed in place, but now had to oversee an economy in transition. The only easy part of the change came from the military; having been essentially destroyed during the takeover, there were few to oppose Silas. Instead, a new army was raised, based around his surviving loyalists. However, the Confederacy’s military had not been entirely destroyed, despite Haydon’s claims. A few hold-outs persisted, and did their best to fight back against the new regime. Many of them were aided by sympathetic members of the administrative class who had seen their own power and authority eroded. This resistance began a campaign of terror, aimed at destabilising the government or causing unrest. Sabotage, sniper attacks and bombs were their usual weapons, although these served primarily to hurt the average citizen and did little to effect the government. That all changed in 2269 when a well-placed bomb killed Caddy Clearwater and maimed Silas Haydon. In response, Silas declared martial law and launched a crackdown across the city, aimed at eliminating any remaining resistance to his rule. His heavy handed actions got results, with a number of former Confederacy soldiers captured, alongside members of the administrative class that had aided them. After only minimal trials (and often brutal interrogations), they were all executed to serve as an example. However, Silas opted to keep the city under martial law, imposing harsh penalties for any crimes in the name of ‘protecting the people’. The 2270s were a period of slow change as the last vestiges of the Confederacy’s authority and structure were dismantled. The former slave population, while now free, remained almost entirely poor, forming a working underclass. Frequently performing back-breaking labor under horrible conditions, the system ensured that their chances for advancement were minimal. This in turn bred resentment, something that even the threat of harsh penalties could not completely control. In 2281, a new uprising began within the city, this time directed at Silas’ rule. No longer based around former Confederacy members (who by this point had been entirely purged or sidelined), it instead grew up from the working classes that the revolution had so clearly failed. While at first largely peaceful, based around strikes, protests and other such actions, a combination of heavy-handed crackdown and internal leadership changes saw it take on a more violent and confrontational air. Little changed within the city, but the growing battles between the resistance and the peacekeepers disrupted civilian lives. The resistance became more indiscriminate in their actions, leading to greater collateral damage. In return, the Peacekeepers and often the Guard used heavy-handed tactics to not only respond to attacks but in their investigations and crackdowns. In 2284, the leader of the resistance was arrested and executed, which seemed to put an end to the disruptions. Instead, a third wave of resistance began in 2286, and has been ongoing since. This time around, the attacks were more coordinated and precise, focused very narrowly on government and military targets. By the end of 2287, no new resistance leader had been identified, but many were beginning to suspect that the group had insider aid that was feeding them intelligence. In response, the Guard was given powers to investigate the matter and go over the heads of everyone else outside of the inner circle, but failed to find any leads to the identity of the informant (or even if there is one). Description Despite its ambitious and lofty name, the Atlanta Free Republic does not actually control the entirety of Atlanta (although neither did the Confederacy before it). It does, however, encompass much of the centre of the city, with the core of the city built around the old Atlanta downtown and then surrounded by walls to delineate the Free Republic from the rest of the city ruins. The Republic has deliberately chosen to follow the same plan as its predecessor in neglecting whatever lies outside the walls, leaving it in ruins. Inner City The Inner City is centred on the old Downtown of Atlanta. While the downtown was not ground zero for the nuclear weapon used against Atlanta, it was nonetheless damaged in the attack, and, of course, the subsequent years of violence and neglect. Many of the original high-rise buildings were damaged or had partially collapsed by the time the Confederation took control of the city. Since it was in the centre of the region they controlled, the Confederacy’s ruling party chose to make it the centre of their new order. A number of the old buildings, those that were in the best condition, were repaired to a degree and put back into use. The less intact or worn buildings were torn down, their materials repurposed in new constructions. While the earliest buildings were makeshift structures, over time the Confederacy’s rulers began to engage in more and more elaborate constructions. As their wealth and power increased, the construction of elaborate homes and estates became a point of pride for the city’s elites as a symbol of their prestige. Following the fall of the Confederacy, many of these estates were given over to Silas’ supporters as a way of rewarding their loyalty. Others were repurposed or given over to members of the administrative or even working classes. The result was something of a shrinkage of the Inner City, as its boundaries were redrawn to remove buildings and blocks that were no longer the domain of the ruling elites. Even then, the new ruling class of the Republic lead lives of comparative wealth and comfort, with reliable food and water supplies, spacious and well-maintained homes and readily available medical care. Even with many of the grandiose estates of the former nobility divided up into more functional housing, they are still larger and better appointed than the average home in the outer city. In many cases, the servants of the ruling classes live better lives than many in the outer city. In addition, the inner city has a constant millitary presence to ensure the protection of the government and its ruling class. The Inner City is segregated from the outer city by a series of walls and checkpoints. Since the uprising, movement between the two districts has become difficult due to the increasingly heavy-handed diligence of the security forces Outer City The majority of the city’s area and population fall into what is known as the Outer City. Much of what became the outer city was devastated in the Great War, or the years of neglect and fighting that followed. Under the Confederacy’s rule, only select portions of the outer city were rebuilt as needed to house the functionaries that helped keep their system running. The rest was rebuilt on an ad-hoc or as needed basis, resulting in a disparity of building styles and quality. Restored pre-war structures exist alongside partially rebuilt and repurposed ones or entirely new buildings constructed from whatever materials come to hand. Since the Confederacy’s downfall, things have improved, although not as much as would be hoped. Several projects undertaken by Haydon resulted in new housing for freed slaves, and the demolition of the barracks in which they were often kept. However, the quality of this construction often varied wildly, largely depending on what resources were available. The result is that while there is some degree of consistency within a district of the outer city, the conditions can still vary wildly. The worst parts of the outer city resemble shantytowns, made of crudely-built shacks, shipping containers, old vehicles or other makeshift structures. Life in the outer city is relatively safe and consistent, even if it is not overly comfortable. Typically entire families will live in a single room, and multiple families living in a single pre-war house is common. Much of the population receive regular rations as a part of their salary, which means that starvation is rare, but also not unheard of. Many within the Outer City supplement their diet with crops grown in communal gardens. The presence of several doctors of varying quality does help prevent the spread of disease, but their goals are aimed more at ensuring a reliable workforce than actual patient care. Clean Water is reasonably available (and again, rationed) but the often ad-hoc infrastructure of the outer city does result in the occasional shortage. Likewise, in theory the outer city is supposed to have regular power and lighting, but in actuality there are frequent brown-outs or failures. Factory District A part of the Outer City, the Factory District was created by the Confederacy as a part of their efforts at empire-building. Built around a pre-war industrial district of the city, the Factory District was raised from the shells and functioning remains of a number of different buildings. In many ways, the Factory District is the heart of the Republic and is vital to its continued existence. First and foremost, the district is home to a water purification facility that provides clean water for the entire city, both inner and outer city. Much of its output is piped directly to distribution centres throughout the city, but some is also sent for bottling so that it can be distributed as rations and the like. The latter is performed at a former Nuka-Cola factory, the machinery of which as been partially restarted. Power comes from an old Power Station that was similarly partially repaired under the Confederacy’s rule. While it produces only a fraction of its previous output, the result is still seen as being adequate to ensure the city’s power supply. Due to its age and often inefficient converted systems, the power plant produces thick clouds of black smoke that usually fall over the poorest parts of the Outer City. The factory district is also home to a number of other industries that are vital to keeping the city running. Many of these are rather inefficient, due to their use of rebuilt, centuries-old machinery, and as a result rely heavily on manual labour and have low output compared to their pre-war counterparts. Key industries include the manufacture of the machinery that helps keep the city running, repurposing and reclaiming of raw materials, production of weapons, armour and ammunition for the armed forces and so on. The Wall After the Confederacy had seized control of Atlanta, two major concerns dominated their thinking. The first was the very real threat from the remaining powers in the region; while they had conquered the tribals within the city, there were still many other tribes outside of it that posed a risk. On top of this was the existence of savage, mutated creatures that lurked in the countryside around the city, as well as stories of savage, green giants, all of which could be a threat. The second was the need to keep the population of the Confederacy corralled and under control. With most of them being slaves, there was a real need to prevent mass escapes and the disruptions that they would cause. Against these two needs, one of President-General Jackson Longstreet’s first acts was to authorise the construction of a wall around the city. In addition to containing and protecting the Confederacy’s population, he also intended for it to become a symbol of the Confederacy’s power. At first, the wall was a purely makeshift affair, constructed from repurposed and salvaged materials. At this point, the goal was to simply create some form of defence; aesthetics were a consideration that could come later once the Confederacy was better established. It would not be until the early 23rd century, with the aid of the captive Vault 62 descendants, that construction on a more permanent structure began, resulting in the modern wall that became as much a symbol of the Confederacy as its flag. The wall remains to this day, as it proved to be just as useful to the Free Republic as it did to its predecessors. The modern version is a brutalist, metal-reinforced brick and concrete structure built from reclaimed materials. Completely encircling the city, it often cuts across pre-war streets, housing blocks and in some case, even through old buildings in its delineation of the world. Only a few gates exist, and they are heavily guarded and fortified against possible attacks. Guard towers exist along its circumference, providing both early warning capabilities and high firing positions. Ironically, the wall proved to be less than useful against Silas Haydon’s assault. This was less due to any flaws in its design as it was the inefficiency of the Confederacy’s millitary leadership and factionalism within their forces. Silas used these issues to his advantage, allowing him to isolate the individual guard stations and eliminate them as needed. Furthermore, the guards on the wall were oft distracted by the uprisings inside the city, reducing their effectiveness. Homesteads While not within the city itself, the homesteads are vital to its function. This network of small farms and communities, some of which date back to the Great War, provide much of the city’s food supply and, as such, are vital to its existence. These communities were a part of the formation of the Confederacy, conquered by its forces during their march towards Atlanta in order to supply their dreams of empire. They would also be instrumental in its downfall, as many of them chose to support Haydon during his own campaign, depriving the city of their produce. Recognising both their role in his victory and the importance they played in ensuring his future, Silas ensured that the Homesteads were well looked-after. Even though they varied in size, produce, output and so on, her ensured that all of them would be well defended and given a standing force of soldiers to help protect them as well as other static defences like walls and turrets. Likewise, their supply lines to the city would be constantly patrolled in order to ensure that they remained clear of trouble. Even allowing for all of these advantages, life in a Homestead is rarely easy or comfortable. The conditions are often frontier-like, with the family living in a single-roomed building of crude construction. The people who live and work on the homesteads are at the mercy of the elements and unnatural conditions such as radstorms, as well as such threats as wild creatures and raiders. Power is rare, and clean water can often be in short supply. Notable Locations Palace The centre of the Inner City is based around the old State Capitol Building, which survived the war mostly intact. The Confederacy claimed the building as their own as a symbol of their prestige as well as a way to claim a heritage going back to the old world. The building was repaired by the Confederacy, and later fortified as a way to protect against insurgencies. This move was ultimately futile, undermined by the infighting and inefficiencies within the Confederacy’s militia. Following the fall of the Confederacy, the Atlanta Free Republic simply repurposed the building as their own, making few changes to it along the way. Silas Haydon claimed the building as his own seat of power after ritualistically ‘cleansing’ it through the destruction of any surviving Confederacy imagery. The building was simply seen as to valuable to ignore, both from a practical and symbolic point of view. Stadium Slums Factories Government Millitary Elite Guard Peacekeepers State Militia Notable People Silas Haydon Scarlett Haydon Tobias Shaw Strike Red Shadow Category:Places Category:Groups